


Искушение

by Vivisha



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: После восьми столетий отсутствия Мастер вернулся — а вместе с ним и ночные кошмары Франкенштейна.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Франкенштейн спешил по узкой извилистой тропе, не разбирая дороги. Бесчисленные повороты и развилки проносились мимо него одни за другими.

Где-то там, впереди, Мастер, одинокий и потерянный, нуждался в его помощи — и ничто иное не имело значения.

— Мастер! — в который раз позвал Франкенштейн.

Колючая тревога нарастала, грозясь перейти в панику.

Ноги вязли в густом тумане, и все тропинки в слабом сине-фиолетовом свечении выглядели одинаковыми. А мучительный застарелый страх шептал Франкенштейну, что время на исходе.

— Мастер! — повторил Франкенштейн, стараясь не замечать напряжение в собственном голосе.

Туман становился плотнее, тормозил, словно болотная жижа, и клубился в воздухе, искажая пространство. Франкенштейн упорно сопротивлялся накатывающей волнами усталости.

Споткнувшись на очередном повороте, он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, но продолжить путь так и не смог. Всё тело словно оплела невидимая сеть, а ноги налились свинцом. Воздух обжигал лёгкие с каждым вдохом.

— Мастер! — отчаянно завопил Франкенштейн, но крик снова ушёл в пустоту.

Вынужденный бездействовать, Франкенштейн задумчиво осмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить, как попал в причудливый лабиринт. Он нахмурился и попытался призвать Тёмное Копьё — но привычное оружие не откликнулось.

— Значит, сон, — пробормотал Франкенштейн.

Теперь, когда он осознал, что заперт в глубинах собственного подсознания, в голове прояснилось, и думать стало значительно легче.

Наклонившись к земле, Франкенштейн наощупь подобрал камень с острым краем и полоснул им по своей руке. Резкая боль заставила стиснуть зубы.

— Всё ясно, — усмехнулся Франкенштейн, выпрямляясь.

За столетия он успел выучить все трюки своенравного оружия.

— Считаешь, меня так легко заманить в ловушку? — громко продолжил Франкенштейн. — Подгадать момент, когда моя защита ослабнет во сне, и попытаться запугать ночным кошмаром? Пора бы выдумать что-нибудь поумнее.

Лабиринт подёрнулся мутной дымкой, и Франкенштейн вынырнул из навязанного сна.

***

В ночной полутьме Франкенштейн пробирался к выходу из дома, служившего его прибежищем последние несколько десятков лет.

Посреди гостиной Мастер неподвижно сидел с чашкой давно остывшего чая. Конечно, он заметил Франкенштейна: если не при помощи физических чувств, то сквозь ментальную связь, протянувшуюся между ними в момент заключения контракта.

— Франкенштейн? — спокойно спросил Мастер.

— Да, — привычно ответил Франкенштейн, не желая тревожить Мастера своими проблемами.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Ничего серьёзного, — после коротких размышлений отозвался Франкенштейн. — Я справлюсь.

— ... — Мастер повернулся в его сторону. — Я тебе доверяю.

Франкенштейн почтительно склонил голову, прежде чем бесшумно выскользнуть на улицу и с облегчением вдохнуть душный городской воздух.

***

Над полем боя, испещрённым трещинами и вмятинами, поднимался дым.

Истинный Ноблесс сражался в полную силу — а Франкенштейн, рвавшийся к нему, натыкался лишь на стеклянную стену. Сколько он ни бился, сколько ни кричал, невидимый барьер не поддавался.

И только когда Мастер, обессиленный, рухнул на выжженную землю, Франкенштейн высвободился из ловушки и подхватил его. Ещё более бледный, чем обычно, Мастер еле дышал.

Франкенштейн лихорадочно нащупал слабый пульс, пытаясь понять, чем может помочь. Но в глубине души он отчётливо понимал, что Мастер израсходовал весь отпущенный ему запас жизненной силы.

— Я должен был вас остановить, — прошептал Франкенштейн.

Мастер закашлялся, выплёвывая сгустки тёмной крови, и застыл навсегда. Осторожно уложив безжизненное тело, Франкенштейн упал на колени.

Он ненавидел собственную беспомощность и исступлённо желал своими руками уничтожить тех, кто посмел прикоснуться к Мастеру.

Из жуткой мешанины эмоций Франкенштейна выбросило в знакомое тёмно-фиолетовое пространство. Он тряхнул головой, теперь осознавая, что позволил затянуть себя в очередную ловушку.

— _Тебе не хватит сил спасти своего Мастера_ , — голос Тёмного Копья звучал отовсюду и одновременно из ниоткуда. — _Позволь нам помочь_.

— Нет, — без колебаний ответил Франкенштейн.

— _Если откажешься, твой Мастер неминуемо погибнет_.

— Мой ответ не изменится.

— _Подчинись, иначе ты никогда не сможешь защитить его — как не можешь защитить себя самого от нас_.

И Франкенштейна снова накрыло волной образов из недавно пережитого кошмара.

— Чушь, — он едва нашёл силы на презрительную усмешку. — Именно если я сдамся и потеряю себя, это будущее станет реальностью. Глупо пытаться убедить меня в обратном.

Словно с неохотой, сон отпустил Франкенштейна из своих сетей.


	2. Chapter 2

Под тусклым светом свечей Франкенштейн исписывал одну страницу за другой, не замечая ни усталости, ни пятен от чернил на собственных пальцах и драгоценных листах. Он должен был перенести на бумагу величайшее достижение научной мысли.

Секрет бессмертия, блистательное будущее человечества — всё это было здесь, на кончике пера. После стольких лет исследований и бесплодных поисков Франкенштейн наконец добился своего.

Дописав последнее слово, он поставил заключительную точку с такой силой, что пробил тонкий лист, и встал из-за стола.

Поднявшись по скрипучим ступенькам на чердак деревянного домика, спрятанного в глуши, Франкенштейн выбрался на крышу. На востоке, над бескрайними лесами и полями, занималась заря.

Франкенштейн чувствовал себя так, будто под его ногами находился весь мир. Он долго всматривался в светлеющий горизонт, прежде чем торжествующе рассмеяться.

Сгустившийся вокруг него тёмно-фиолетовый туман разрушил хрупкую иллюзию. Франкенштейн с досадой фыркнул, недовольный тем, что настолько приятный сон оказался очередной попыткой Тёмного Копья подобрать ключ к его душе.

— _Хочешь, чтобы это случилось и в реальности_? — тысячи неразличимых голосов сливались в один. — _Мы можем помочь_.

Вязкие и медленные мысли путались, поэтому Франкенштейн не смог быстро подобрать достойный ответ.

— _Разве не этого ты ждал всю жизнь_?

— Да, — признал Франкенштейн. — Но я по-прежнему отказываюсь.

Он никак не мог вспомнить, почему никогда всерьёз не рассматривал возможность заключить подобную сделку с Тёмным Копьём.

— _Мы поможем найти способ восстановить силы твоего Мастера_ , — продолжило настаивать оружие. — _Мы дадим тебе знания, которые ты не способен себе вообразить_.

— Я справлюсь и без помощи, — отрезал Франкенштейн.

— _Тебе не хватило восьми с лишним столетий. Сколько ещё времени ты можешь позволить себе тратить впустую_?

Франкенштейн начал было колебаться — и в последний момент вспомнил, в чём подвох.

— Проблема в том, — уверенно заявил он, — что ты не можешь дать мне никакого знания. Ты всего лишь сплав множества душ, не имеющий ни памяти, ни личности. Все твои обещания — пустой звук.

***

Поправив рукав лабораторного халата, Франкенштейн продолжил изучать записи из своего журнала исследований.

Во время бодрствования своего хозяина Тёмное Копья вело себя тихо и смирно, но каждую ночь неизменно проникало в его сны. Франкенштейн постарался бы спать как можно реже, если бы не знал, что постоянное напряжение и усталость лишь ослабят его.

Он, разумеется, понимал, что Копьё, не имеющее полноценного разума, могло разве что отражать его собственные потаённые желания и страхи. Но оттого чувство вины, на которое давило опасное оружие, не становилось менее реальным.

И, когда Франкенштейн смотрел из окна директорского кабинета школы на мирно живущего Мастера, безмятежно счастливых школьников и модифицированных Союзом людей, наконец нашедших, что им защищать, ему казалось, что он ничего подобного не заслуживает.

В конце концов, именно Франкенштейн позволил создать Тёмное Копьё ценой стольких жизней — и именно ему платить за свои прошлые грехи.

***

— _Это всё твоя вина_ , — снова и снова нашёптывало Тёмное Копьё тысячами голосов.

А Франкенштейн так некстати вспоминал день, когда выяснил, как создать для человечества нечто, подобное оружию духа глав кланов ноблесс, — и ужаснулся собственному открытию.

— _Ты не заслуживаешь жизни. Ты вообще ничего не заслуживаешь_.

Если бы Франкенштейн только задумался о том, насколько далеко способны зайти его союзники в своей жажде могущества, и уничтожил все записи! Но он слишком хотел сохранить знания для потомков, чтобы быть настолько осторожным.

— _Наша кровь на твоих руках_.

— Я знаю, — мрачно подтвердил Франкенштейн.

— _Ты должен нам, и тебе не хватит целой жизни, чтобы расплатиться_.

Возразить у Франкенштейна попросту язык не поворачивался.

— _Если ты отказываешься быть поглощённым, найди замену. Дай нам то, чего мы хотим. Или ты отказываешься принять на себя ответственность за то, что с нами случилось_?

Франкенштейн мог промолчать, как поступал десятки раз, но правда была не на его стороне. И, возможно, пришло время прекратить бежать от последствий собственных действий.

— Нет, не отказываюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

Франкенштейн передвигался по крышам ночного города в поисках добычи. Плотные тучи, скрывшие лунный диск, позволяли ему не прятать лицо от случайных свидетелей.

В одном из проулков показалась шумная компания. Присмотревшись, Франкенштейн обнаружил, что некоторых её членов видел в проверенных накануне полицейских сводках. Нападать на невинных людей он не собирался.

Впрочем, кого Франкенштейн обманывал? Он точно знал, кто явится ему в следующем ночном кошмаре.

— Отойди с дороги, — раздражённо сказал предводитель банды Франкенштейну, вставшему у него на пути.

— Серьёзно, — поддакнул другой бандит, поигрывая ножом. — Вали, пока жив.

Франкенштейн ничего не ответил и отпустил на волю силу Тёмного Копья.

Тонкие нити концентрированной энергии разрушения пронзили пространство, и семеро из восьми членов банды заметались в агонии, тщетно пытаясь избежать поглощения Копьём. Захлеставшая из перебитого горла главаря кровь заляпала костюм Франкенштейна.

Единственный выживший чудом успел броситься в сторону и избежать смертельного удара.

— Не надо, — заплетающимся языком заговорил побледневший бандит, прижавшись к стене. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

Франкенштейн, не произнёся ни слова, снова позволил силе Копья действовать. Бандит с пробитой насквозь грудью осел на землю — и вскоре от него не осталось ни следа.

***

Каждую неделю Франкенштейн покидал Корею в поисках новых жертв для Тёмного Копья. В ход шли преступники любых мастей: Франкенштейн предпочёл бы убивать лишь последних отморозков, но опасался наделать слишком много шума.

В тот день он наведался в трущобы одной из бедных африканских стран. В подобных местах внезапное исчезновение нескольких человек обычно оставалось почти незамеченным.

И, когда Франкенштейн, покончив с делом, вернул насытившееся оружие под свой контроль, в темноте между домами мелькнула чья-то тень. Он настороженно замер, ожидая внезапного нападения.

Но под свет уличного фонаря вышел Мастер — и обратил на Франкенштейна спокойный и печальный взгляд.

***

Обратный путь до Сеула прошёл в напряжённом молчании. Не желая вовлекать остальных обитателей своего дома, Франкенштейн привёл Мастера в небольшое кафе, затерянное на городских улицах.

— Ты убиваешь людей, — сказал Мастер, не притронувшись к чаю.

Франкенштейн знал, что рано или поздно истина откроется: хотя с нормальными людьми он справлялся, не снимая печатей со своей силы, изменения в поведении Копья были почти очевидны.

— Да, Мастер, — признал Франкенштейн и, наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд Ноблесс, поправился: — Впрочем, не думаю, что теперь имею право называть вас так.

— Мой долг — защищать слабых. Я обязан тебя остановить.

— Сожалею, — искренне ответил Франкенштейн, стараясь не демонстрировать, насколько тяжело ему даются эти слова, — но я не ноблесс, и вы не можете судить меня по законам ноблесс.

Разумеется, Мастер мог бы напомнить о заключённом между ними контракте, но почему-то промолчал.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы поймёте причины моих поступков, — надтреснутым голосом продолжил Франкенштейн. — А сейчас я покину вас.

И он ушёл, не посмев в последний раз посмотреть на Мастера — нет, на Ноблесс, оставленного человеком, которому тот доверился. Франкенштейн надеялся, что неугомонные школьники и новое поколение ноблесс скрасят одиночество его бывшего Мастера.

А Франкенштейн отправится в долгий путь — чтобы однажды вернуться, найдя способ восстановить жизненные силы Ноблесс и решив свои проблемы с Тёмным Копьём.

Оставалось только верить, что к тому моменту не станет слишком поздно.

_12.08.2018_


End file.
